Daughters of the Moon
by General Jinjur
Summary: In Crystal Tokyo, the children of Chibiusa and Helios(yes, plural) discover powers of their own. Not another Neo-/Chibi-senshi story. I swear! Chapter 5 up! Please r/r!
1. The Six Daughters!

I don't really own much::rummages in pockets:: Hmm, let's see...A lint ball, a quarter, chapstick, housekey, and...Oh, yeah! My characters!  
The Six Daughters. Earth Moon Elysium Dream.  
"Oh, Helios, I'm so nervous!"  
"Don't worry otome," intense gold eyes looked into gentle russet ones, "You and our little one will be fine." The white haired man put his hand on the slightly rounded belly of his wife, "The only thing we need to worry about is a name for her."  
Usagi smirked, "How can you be so certain it will be a girl? Besides, I already told you, if it is a girl, her name will not be Usagi. Two is bad enough, but three? I can't even begin to imagine!"  
Helios put the princess' hand in his, "If it is a girl, Neo-Queen Serenity will die. You know you are destined to give birth to her."  
The pink odangoed woman bowed her head, "I know. I just can't accept it yet. Why can't she see her grandchildren? Why can't I see mine? Are we destined to live the same life over and over again?"  
"Usa-"  
"Don't," the woman's voice was thick with sorrow, "Don't call me that name ever again. I can't bear to hear it."  
"Otome," he corrected, "You will never truly lose each other. You are your grandmother, your child will be your mother. Your family will be forever bound by the red thread of fate. While all others are left to drift and reattach themselves at random." He smiled a wry smile, "In your next life you will find someone who is not me as you did in your past life."  
She put her hand to his cheek, "How can you say that? You are a completely different person now from who you were in the Silver Millenium. The Helios who lived then died in the take over and you were born, the spirit of my grandfather. Now that you are the crown prince, Elysium has selected another guardian. Your destiny is always with me, no matter your name or position."  
The young man felt his forehead where the golden horn had once rested, now removed as he was relieved of his duties. He looked at his wife, young and fresh with the glow of new motherhood and in that moment he knew that he was tied to her forever.  
The click of the door alerted the couple to the presence of someone else. The doctor. Doctor Reisui Ami to be more precise. There was a look of sadness on her face and Neo-Princess Serenity's stomach instinctivly clenched in knowledge of what it meant: a girl. Helios squeezed her hand and gave her a reasurring look. She smiled back and this time she noticed another look on Ami's face. What was was it? She looked, surprised?  
"Small Lady, Helios," she smiled warmly at the couple, "You will be pleased to know that your babies are all healthy."  
"Oh, wonderful! Wait, nani?! Did you say 'babies', as in plural?" the pink haired woman's face almost froze in shock.  
The Royal Doctor giggled, "Yes, you're carrying four healthy girls."  
~~~~~~  
"Ryouya! Ry! Where are you? It's time for training with Haruka-sensei!"   
Indigo eyes flashed in the stern face of a young teenage blonde. Her two pigtails were full and fell to her shoulders, fastened with crimson baby ties. Dressed in men's dress pants and a button up shirt, she took the crystal stairs two at a time as she huffily searched rooms.  
"I'm in here Tsuki," a delicate voice drifted out from an open doorway, "You needn't shout."  
Tsukiheika narrowed her eyes dangerously as she strode into the room to find her older sister sitting sedately in a chaise lounge, reading Peter Pan(A/N: Underline). Her smooth, ivory satin gown was draped elegantly off the sofa and her diamond-topped odangoes were pulled over one shoulder to form a glowing white pool in her lap.  
"Ry, you were supposed to be down on the field ten minutes ago! Haruka-sensei says if you don't come down now, she'll come get you herself!"  
The shorter girl looked up at her younger sibling with gentle gold eyes under delicately raised eyebrows, "Oh well, I just finished the chapter I was reading. Just let me put in my bookmark." She stood and fixed her gown, placing the book on the silver-topped end table, "I suppose I should go."  
"Don't you want to change?"  
"Into what? Men's slacks? Please, you know, your idolization of Haruka-san is painfully obvious."  
Tsuki turned an angry red. "Let's just go," she said between clenched teeth.  
The two sisters made their way down the wide, purple carpeted stairs one walking briskly ahead, muttering under her breath, the other gracefully picking up her skirts and seeming to float down to the foyer. Eventually, they came to the training stadium where four other girls and one teacher waited impatiently.  
Haruka raised an eyebrow, "I see Her Majesty has decided to grace us with her presence."  
The girls all tittered but Ry just smiled genteely, "I thought I might watch."  
"Right. That's what you'll all be doing today. Watching. Now, take a seat on those bleachers and take a lesson from a pro."  
The girls all sat down in the same row, oddly enough from oldest to youngest. Ryouya was first with her closest friend among her sisters Teiinen next to her. Tei absentmindedly fixed the four half odangoes in her long, wavy black hair, green streaks catching the light, and her silver eyes sparkled good naturedly as Ry told her of Tsuki's hissy fit.   
Tsuki sat next to Inzenrusui, whose light pink curls escaping from buns were reminicent of a certain 'little little' senshi in the past. The youngest of the quadruplets, Zen rarely spoke but her lavender eyes showed her great listening power. She was, of all the girls the most patient with Tsuki.  
Next came Fushigiko. At twelve, she was two years younger than the older girls and didn't really fit in with them. The girl preferred to keep to herself and her russet eyes always seemed to be looking through you. Fushi had come to style her dark blue hair after the shrine maidens she so admired.   
Last of all was little, ten-year-old Kinpa. Like any normal girl her age, her fiery orange eyes were always alight with the love of fun and excitement. She was wise beyond her years and the peacemaker of the group and simply adored her sister Fushi even once taking down her silver, messy odangoes and trying to copy her hairstyle.  
When all the girls were seated, Haruka took out her Uranus Crystal and held it high in the air, "Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
The wind died down and Eternal Sailor Uranus smiled slightly at the applause from the young girls.  
"Well, I've never got a standing ovation before-"  
"We weren't standing Uranus-sama," Kin piped up.  
Sailor Uranus smiled, "But anyways, on to the lesson.  
"All of you girls have been determined to have senshi powers, but only Ryouya's are definite. She will, of course, become the next Sailor Moon and eventually Sailor Cosmos."  
Her smile faltered, and for a moment, she seemed to forget the girls were even there. Ry looked sadly down the line of her sisters. All of them looked happy and excited, even little Kin and timid Tei. She looked at her hands; the teen was unable to comprehend why she was the next Sailor Moon. She was nothing like her mother, let alone her legendary grandmother. Good manners and spotless clothes would get you nowhere fast in the life of a senshi.  
And she wasn't even sure she wanted that life.  
Uranus shook her head, as if clearing out cobwebs, "You will all have your own henshin items and phrases. Ry, you will use the same phrase and brooch that your foremothers before you have used. The brooch will be the same brooch, but the instant you touch it and accept your destiny, it will become your own."  
She turned her attention to the younger girls, "You items will appear before you, born from your own power. None know when this will happen, your futures are wrapped in shadow."  
Tsuki raised her hand in the air and when Uranus nodded she bowed, "Sailor Uranus-sama, will you be our teacher?"  
Here, the smile returned, this one full of pride and happiness, "No, I will soon be passing over my powers to my own daughter. The Solar Asteroids will be your primary teachers." She smiled wryly, "Although they seem rather flighty, particularly Sailor Pallas, they are very dependable and are the Queen's own personal guard.  
"Now, in addition to your powers, you girls will have increased strength, stamina, and speed and will adapt more quickly to extreme climates," she looked closely at the group, "You will also have a raised tolerance for pain. Know now that your destiny will be a painful and dangerous one. And yes, it will be sad as well. There will only be a happily ever after if you accept what fate has gifted you and don't shirk your responsibility. All right, what do you want me to demonstrate first?"  
~~~~~~  
"I hope we won't be needed soon," Tei sighed, gently pruning a rose bush, "I don't want to leave my flowers so early in the season."  
The sisters were all in a sprawling garden that was separated from the others by a stone wall, covered in dark ivy. The wall was rumored to be the only piece of Old Tokyo left standing. This was Tei's own personal garden.  
"Don't be such a wuss; I can't wait to get out there and start fighting. What's your prblem? Afraid a boogey monster will kidnap you?" Tsuki made a big show of parading around like a zombie and some of the girls laughed.  
Not Ryouya.  
"Leave her alone, Tsukiheika! Don't be such a war monger. I agree, it's much better for everyone to be at peace like we are now. Hoping for war will surely bring it." Ryouya placidly turned a page and continued her reading.  
"Huh, you're just saying that cause you don't want to get dirty!"  
The older girl stood; the book fell unheeded to the stone pavings. "How dare you! I care for the people of this world. I care for our(A/N:underlined) people. Their lives are our responsibility and a useless war would only bring death and destruction upon those we love."  
"Spoken like a true queen," a soft voice carried across the garden from the close rose cloister of the stairwell.  
"Mama!" all the girls said at once, running to their tall and graceful mother who had become what she'd always dreamed: a lady.  
She sat on a marble bench and motioned her daughters to her, "I'm so very proud of all of you today. Haruka told me you all behaved very well."  
"Except Ryouya," Tsuki cut in, "She was late!"  
Queen Lady Serenity sent her third daughter a reproving look and the wiry blonde fell silent. At once her look softened and she lightly pulled the girl's pigtail, "So much like mine when I was young. Now, although I agree with Ryouya, you were also correct, Tsuki. You girls must be full of courage and prepared to fight at any moment. Sailor senshi don't start fights, but they can finish them. We must. As you yourself said Ry, the people's lives are our responsibility and we must die if necessary to protect them."  
"Yes Mama," the white haired girl bowed her head, feeling sorry for herself.  
All at once, a strange voice sounded in her head. It sounded like the voice of someone she should know, but couldn't remember.   
'I am the invincible Sailor Moon!' the voice spoke into her mind.  
She looked around, surprised. None of her sisters were near her. All were now walking with their mother around the garden while Tei showed everyone the newest buds and growths. Tsuki followed a distance behind, fencing against an invisible opponent. Zen was walking quietly hand in hand with Fushi, while the younger girl whispered something in the secret keeper's ear. And lastly, Kin danced around their queenly mother like the little kid that she was.  
The princess understood her mother now. She would die to protect her family and her kingdom was her family. But who was that speaking in her head?   
She shrugged it off. The voice had caused her to accept her mission. She was the dream of the Moon, Earth, and Elysium.  
The Chosen One. 


	2. The New Era is Begun!

"Ohaiyo, Ryouya here-"  
"Hey! I'm here too!"  
"-and Tsuki. We just wanted to let you know that Hollie owns us so-"  
"You'd better not steal us, or else!" Tsuki brandishes the Space Sword.  
"Where'd you get that Tsuki!? You'd better put it back!" Ry runs away with her hands over her head, "You don't know how to use it!"  
"Yeah I do, watch this! Oops!" Tsuki holds up her own cut off pigtail.  
The New Era is Begun! The Passing of Powers.  
Sitting on the window seat in her room, Ryouya stared out the window at the beautiful, busy city stretched out like a glistening carpet. She was daydreaming, usually her favorite activity, but the strange voice kept surfacing in her memory. She squeezed her eyes shut in concentration.  
  
  
'Who are you?' she thought, 'Why do you speak to me?'  
  
'I am you,' the voice responded, 'and you are me. I speak because it is time for you to awaken.'  
"Awaken?" she asked out loud.  
Kin was nearby, playing a soft piece on the piano. She looked oddly at her eldest sister when she spoke then turned back to her music.  
'Yes,' the voice continued, 'You will be the new Champion of Justice just as I once was.'  
'But, Mama is Sailor Moon, she has been for as long as I can remember, and she is passing on the duty to me now.'  
'Yes, my daughter. She grew up well in spite of me. And you are growing up well because of her.'  
'Nani? You daughter? Are you Chiba Usagi? My grandmother?' the white haired teen couldn't believe what was happening.  
A laugh sounded in her head; it was like gentle bells and the wind in the tree tops, 'Of course, but you are as well. We are one I live again through you as your mother someday will in your daughter.'  
Ry gazed out letting her eyes play over the blissful city as she let it all sink in. She was her reincarnated grandmother! Things could not get any weirder.  
'But I'm not anything like you! I'll never be half of the legendary Sailor Moon you were.'  
'You are like me, but you are also your own person. Although we are one, you are still Ryouya, not Usagi.'  
'Who is Tuxedo Kamen then?'   
She had not meant to send the thought, it just sent itself. Ry blushed and squirmed inside.  
A happy sigh came with the answer, 'Ah, he is reborn as well. We are always together, we and him. But just as you are different, so is he, and it will not be easy to find him. Or maybe it will be. Who knows? I threw a crumpled test at my Mamo-chan!'  
Ry almost started laughing out loud, but remembered herself, 'But what of my sisters?'  
'They are not bound by Fate to their destinies; their seeds are always changing, and are not always present in the physical world.'  
'But what does that mean?'  
There was no answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ry waited quietly as her shimmering white hair was pinned up and brushed out. She looked at her sister in the mirror and was jealous of what she saw. Zen was already dressed and looked the picture of calm. The quiet girl looked at her older sister with pride shining in her lavender eyes. The red gown she had chosen for the occasion was embroidered with a trail of pink flowers on a winding vine.  
She looked down at her lap. She was wearing the ceremonial dress of the White Moon Kingdom: white, flowy silk formed into a strapless empire-waisted dress. The customary barrets were in pinned just behind the split bangs that constantly annoyed Ryouya and the shell shaped shoulder guards were pinching into her arms. The teen had added her own touch: a delicate pink drop pearl pendant on a gold satin ribbon.  
"You are worried; do not be. Everything will be perfect."  
Ry turned to her smiling sister, "Zen? How did you know?"  
But the secretive girl just winked and put a finger to her lips. She grabbed her sister's hand in her own and pulled the golden-eyed girl to her feet, squeezing Ry's palms reassuringly.  
Ryouya smiled and let herself be led out. Her other sisters were waiting, each dressed in her favorite gown as they weren't taking part in the ceremony. Ry bitterly wished she was one of them and thought about the pink velvet hung in shadows in her closet.  
Little Kin came up and gave her a hug, "Don't worry Ry, you look very pretty."  
She smiled weakly, "Thank you little goldie, you look pretty too."  
The silver haired princess twirled in her silky emerald dress, "You think so?"  
The nervous girl nodded and the small group made their way into a nearby antechamber that opened off the top of the grand staircase. There, all of the Planetary Court was assembled. The Kings and Queens of their respective planets and their children along with some dignitaries from other systems mingled in the room, chatting with each other and Queen Lady Serenity and King Lord Elios.  
The King smiled at his daughters, "In a few minutes, your mother and I will be going down. Follow us one by one in the way we practiced." He winked, "Don't worry, no one will see if you fall, they'll all be too busy drooling over my gorgeous wife."  
The Queen shot her husband a severe look and then laughed good naturedly, "Pay no attention to your father girls, he is a rogue and I regret marrying him."  
"Do you hear that girls? She wishes you weren't born!" Here, he was dragged out of the room by his wife and the girls dissolved into giggles.  
The muffled call of trumpets was heard and they watched their stately parents descend the staircase from the doorway. Loud applause sounded and they looked at each other, all turning visibly blue. The applause was the sign and Ryouya held her breath and started down the steps, after a reassuring shove from Tei.  
'I'm going to trip, I'm going to trip...' ran over and over in her head as her heels took the steps one at a time, making no sound on the plush carpet.  
But she didn't trip. She floated gracefully down the stairs, right hand gliding along the banister and left hand lifting up her voluminous skirts to reveal her glass slippers. Although she was panicked inside, her face was the very picture of calm, and she reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing for her name to be said.  
"May I present Her Royal Highness, Erishiumuno Ryouya, Princess Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo!"  
The assembled company burst into applause and she dropped an exquisite curtsey. The path to the Great Hall was lined by the visitors waiting for a glimpse of the other royals and she nodded her head as she passed along the lines.  
'Someday these will be my people to watch over,' she thought.  
The throne room was empty except for her parents and a few attendents; the crowd would funnel in after all the nobles had been presented. She stepped over the threshold and heard 'Princess Erishiumuno Teiinen' announced as she took her place at her mother's right hand. Slowly, all the seats filled and the dazzling company was ready to begin the ceremony.  
Almost instantly, the chittering crowd ceased talking as King Lord Elios rose to his feet.  
"Friends, thank you for coming on this momentous occasion. On this day, nine new senshi will be named and a new era of peace will begin. Never before has an event of this kind occured since the ancient days of the Silver Millennium. Now, if the Queens would all rise, the Passing will commence!"  
The King was seated and the eight queens of the Sol System surmounted the steps of the dais and faced the crowd, each woman held a star shaped crystal in her hand. Next, eight teenage girls rose from their seats and stood before their respective mothers.  
Before Queen Ami stood a slight girl with pale blue hair and sapphire eyes. Ami raised her blue crystal high with a triumphant smile.  
"I now bestoy this crystal and the Powers of Mercury, Plant of Ice and Knowledge to you, Reisui Eichi. Take it and fulfill you destiny!"  
The moment Eichi took the crystal, it began to change. A firce light emanated from her hand and an intense chill filled the room. When she turned to the awe-struck people, they saw that the crystal had become a pen of light blue metal stamped with the symbol of Mercury.   
The girl proudly called out, "Mercury Power, Make-up!"  
Snow flakes flew from the pen and swirled around her limbs in a fury. The blizzard died down and Eichi became Sailor Mercury. Her skirt and collar were light blue and her bows were sapphire. Light blue boots came up to the middle of her thighs and her gem flashed in her gold tiara.  
The ceremony went on until all the planets had been given new warriors; all that remained was to name the new champion of justice. As the Queens took their seats, Queen Lady Serenity rose and addressed the guests.  
"I have been your Sailor Moon since my mother the legendary Neo-Queen Serenity achieved her ultimate form of Sailor Cosmos when I was fourteen years old. I, however, am not capable of wielding that power and, as I pass my first brooch over to my daughter, I will only be your queen in body though still your soldier in spirit." The crowd roared its approval and the queen nodded her thanks, gesturing for Ryouya to come stand beside her. "May I present to you Erishiumuno Ryouya, Sailor Moon and the future Sailor Cosmos!"  
The people rose to their feet clapping and stayed standing even after silence fell out of respect for the event about to take place.  
"Daughter," the queen whispered the first word, "I now bestoy this brooch and the Powers of the Moon, Planet of Purity and Sanctity. Take it and fulfill your destiny!"  
Ryouya's hand trembled a little as she reached for the sugary pink and gold brooch. She would have pulled back but for the voice in her head, no, her heart, that urged her forward.  
'Stand strong, follow your heart; it will lead you on the right path.'  
She grasped the jewel and before her very eyes, it changed to look somewhat how she knew her grandmother's first brooch had looked. The disc was gold and the moon on the bottome edge was silver. A violet diamond surmounted it and four white jewels were at the poles.  
Holding it up in her now steady hands, she spoke the words that would change her life, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"  
The moon appeared inside the room, full and shining behind her, casting all but her crystalline silhoutte in shadow. The brooch laid on her chest and showers of gold and purple diamonds exploded from it. The dust wrapped around her body to form her gold and purple fuku.  
All the new senshi returned to the dais to stand around their leader and princess, awaiting the signal to leave. In a whirl of energy, the Asteroid Senshi appeared and, after bowing before the nobles and people, led the young girls out of the hall to begin their first training session.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wasn't that a wonderful ceremony?" Tei squealed exuberantly when the girls had returned to their shared sitting room.  
Zen nodded wildly in response, a big smile on her face, but Tsuki just grunted.  
"What's matter?" Kin took herself and her paper dolls up onto the couch next to her severe blonde sister.  
"Nothing," she responded moodily, "Why do we haveto wait to get our powers?! I want to be out there fighting now!"  
"Everything will happen when it is meant to happen," Fushi responded mysteriously as she headed out the door, pulling on her dress coat.  
"Wonder where she's going?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello! So what'd you think this time? Don't worry, I'll reveal all the new senshi in time, but I want to watch you squirm first! Oh, and about the Helio=Chibi-usa's grandfather thing, yes, I realize it's out there, but I figure if Sailor Moon has an endless love why can't her daughter? And if the maiden to crone mythology exists in Sailor Moon, and it does, then Chibi-usa is Queen Serenity reborn and her love from the past would be tied to her by the famous 'red thread of fate' and born anew in the future.  
~Jinjur 


	3. The Powers of the Mystery Child!

Guess what I just did? I bought the world, that's right, the whole world, and I'm kicking you off my rock so beat it! Other than that, I don't own anything else.  
  
The Powers of the Mystery Child. A Creature from the Land of Dreams.  
  
Fushi stole quietly out of the palace, having changed into plain, but not ragged, robes. The bliss Crystal Tokyo had created over the Earth had brought mankind and the nature it lived in closer together. A thick, mysterious forest now clung protectively to the capital city, weaving in and out of its thoroughfares.  
  
The stately trees were more welcoming than people to the young girl, and she came here often just to relax and be alone. Sitting on her favorite moss-covered rock, the mysterious, dark-haired girl tired to clear her mind.  
  
But just as she had drifted above the voices of the physical world, an unearthly one entered into her mind.  
  
"You seek peace, dark-child? You will not find it today, I fear."  
  
The preteen stood up quickly, searching the forest with narrowed eyes. Although it revealed nothing, Shi was not satisfied.  
  
"Show yourself! I know someone is there. Stop skulking and fight with honor!"  
  
A voice now spoke out of th eshadows, "You are a warrior child, I see. But I knew that before you spoke. Hard roads are before you child: you walk a path that few can conquer and none should have to."  
  
She was just about to retort when something she had envisioned not even in her wildest dreams stepped into the clearing. Shadow from shadow, but more pure than morning sunlight.  
  
It was a unicorn.  
  
'But that can't be real! I must be seeing things!' Shi's mind screamed at her.  
  
But it was. A jet-black unicorn with a pearly spike protruding between its soft, chocolate eyes. Huge wings were folded bird-like against the magnificent animal's sides and a tufted tail switched back and forth in the hazy evening sunlight. The fantastical creature towered over the 5'2" Fushi and she was unsure whether to run away, faint, or laugh.  
  
Before she could make any kind of decision, however, the animal had dropped to its knees as if bowing to the girl.  
  
Lifting its head, it spoke, "Princess Erishiumuno Fushigiko, I am at your service: to guide, protect, and advise. I am Inspiration, a prince of the Elysium glory. No, I am not a spirit horse as your father was, little one; this is my true form. But harken! An enemy approaches!"  
  
The gentle of Inspiration changed almost instantly and he looked ready to tear an enemy to pieces. The slight girl was glad he was on her side. But something else drew her attention away from the awe-inspiring sight. Fushi heard the loud sound of a heedless rampage drawing closer. Every second, the clamor rose and, finally, her voice freed itself.  
  
"Run!" she turned towards the path.  
  
"Never! This is your destiny Fushigiko: to protect the weak. If we do not stop this creature, it will reach the city and people will die."  
  
"But what can I do?!" the wild-eyed girl exclaimed, "I'm powerless!"  
  
"Get behind me for now," the stallion responded gravely causing a shiver to run down Fushi's spine.  
  
Barely had he spoken and the girl followed his instructions when an undescribably horrible creature breached the treeline.  
  
"Now the fun begins!" the alicorn trumpeted as he plunged into the fray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiya minna, time for dinner. Mama says come now," Kin danced into the sitting room.  
  
"Mmm hmm..." Ryouya was buried deep in a new book, the cover of which was a motley of fanciful and grotesque creatures.  
  
"Mama told me to tell you now or else, Moonie."  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming," the golden-eyed teen put aside her book, "Hey, do any of you know where Shi is?"  
  
"She hasn't been around for about an hour. You know her, she'll show up eventually, smelling like mountain air and moss." Tei shook her head and imitated their mother, "You should not wander off so far Fushi. What if you got lost?"  
  
"I never get lost!" Kin pipped up, putting on the tortured preteen look her favorite sister often wore.  
  
Even Tsu laughed; her grouchiness had dissipated after unburdening herself to Inzen for a while.  
  
The girls entered the small, family dinning room and curtseyed, or bowed in the case of the boyish Tsuki, respectfully before their parents. The queen smiled at her children, but she noticed one of her brood was missing.  
  
"Where is Fushigiko?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that moment, the blue haired girl was standing with her back pressed against the bole of a tree, russet eyes widened in fright.   
  
Inspiration was fighting valiantly and his turmpeting filled the clearing with its sound, but blood poured in scarlet foam from his heaving flanks and his powerful legs were stumbling. It seemed that at any moment, the monster would go in for the kill.  
  
At last, he could stand no more, and the alicorn collapsed to the ground like a felled tree.  
  
"Inspiration!" the scream tore from her throat causing the thing to turn its ruined, orange eyes from the unconcious unicorn to the terrified girl.  
  
Shi looked around wildly for a rock or a stick or anything to ward off its approach; there was nothing. And she was trapped.  
  
Now, it was within feet of her and its razor claws were extended, pulled back for the lethal slash to the tender neck. But a blinding flash of light between the two opponents cause the devil to close its eyes, screaming a blood-curdling cry.  
  
The sound was unbelievably horrific. Shi had heard the sound of a dying rabbit one time out in the woods; it's piercing cries still echoed in her memory to this day. But that was nothing compared to this.   
  
From that burst of light, a slender object formed in mid air. Fushigiko's mouth gaped in recognition.  
  
A henshin wand.  
  
The girl grasped the dark blue pen and felt a surge of power go through her.  
  
"Gibbous Moon Power, Make-up!"  
  
A ring of fire circled her shimmering silhouette and as it licked at her body, her clothes were eaten away to reveal her bodice, collar, and bows. All at once, a shower of tears quenched the flames and melted into her boots and gloves. A heart appeared over her head and split into piece that melted into her bows, choker, and, lastly, her tiara. She stood tall in her dark blue and white fuku an din her hand was a bronze, heart-shaped mirror.  
  
"If you hurt an innocent, you can bet I'll be there to make you pay! Warrior of Emotions, my anger will be the last thing you taste. I am Sailor Gibbous Moon!"  
  
The demon had recovered from its temporary blindness and advanced on the senshi, undaunted. The new senshi was unsure what to do and quickly did the first thing that popped into her head.  
  
Holding the mirror high in her right hand, she let her head fall back as she spun gracefully. Unbidden, arcane words spouted from her lips.  
"Gibbous Moon Depression!" at the summons, a blast of blue energy came from the mirror, striking the beast in the chest.  
  
It writhed as it was shot through with pure sorrow, and was finally reduced to veritable moon dust.  
  
Gibbous Moon let the mirror drop wearily and hurried over to the unicorn.   
  
"Inspiration! Inspiration, are you okay?"  
  
The alicorn opened an eye which was unclouded, "Yes, I am fine, my Mystery. I will be a little sore tomorrow, but I am a long way from the Valley of Death."  
  
"Oh I'm so glad!" the Moon senshi wrapped her arms around the unicorn's muscular neck and sobbed into his dark, glossy mane.  
  
"Dear child, don't worry. Now, pick up your mirror and detransform. I'm sure your family is waiting for you to join them for dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fushigiko rushed into the dinner room panting. Her odangoes were unkempt and there was sap and sweat all over her clothes.  
  
Ryouya gasped at the appearance of her sister, "Shi, you look terrible! What have you been do-"  
  
A look from Queen Lady Serenity silenced her and the teen bowed her head. The tardy girl started to explain, but the queenly mother held up her hand.  
  
"I know why you are late and I am very proud of you, although anxious and saddened as well. My dear family, a new senshi was born this evening in your own Fushi. She is the Emotional Soldier, Sailor Gibbous Moon."  
  
Shi sat shyly down at the applause from her happy sisters and proud parents and beamed when little Kinpa hugged her just a little too tightly. Tsu just stared open mouthed, her bit of food frozen eternally on the fork halfway between her teeth and her plate. At last she ate the bite angrily, hurting herself as her teeth jounced off the fork.  
  
'Why Fushi?' the blonde thought bitterly as she continued her meal in silence. She did not notice the pained and worried looks her parents exchanged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? I think I might have to up the rating because of the fight scenes and the general sense of despair and death that this story is going to entail. This story is not going to be your usual happy-go-lucky thirtieth century fare, so it's always best to be on the safe side. Love it? Hate it? Tell me!  
Hollie 


	4. An Ancient Scourge The Moon's First Fig...

Waah! I bet the world on a stupid horse race and I lost it to Michael Jackson. Now I really don't own anything! Oh well, at least he'll heal it.  
An Ancient Scourge. The Moon's First Fight!  
After dinner, the system rulers held an emergency conference in the council chamber. Grim faces lined the circle as the King and Queen seated themselves. Everyone was silent, but they all knew the others were thinking the same thing: why now? If this had happened but a day earlier, the Passing would have been postponed, but now, their young, inexperienced daughters would be left to face a new enemy alone, just as they had once needed to.  
King Lord Elios cleared his throat, "I take it you have already heard of Shi's encounter in the woods. Now, I'm not sure if she could have defeated the demon on her own, first attacks are usually too weak to eliminate a monster without softening it up first." He shook his head, "There was also some strange blood at the scene which did not match Shi's nor the profile we received from the remains of the monster. We can only assume that some otherworldly creature found her and took it upon itself to protect her.  
"I'm not saying that all of the young senshi will get unassigned guardians; traditionally, only Sailors Moon and Venus receive guardian cats. The son of Diana and Sin will be Ryouya's guardian of course. Oh, and Minako-chan, we've just received word that a kitten with the moon sigil has finished her training and is bound for Crystal Tokyo. When she arrives, the guardians will be presented and any mysterious guardians will be invited to attend and receive their commendations if they will."  
He looked to his queen as he finished and the pink odangoed monarch nodded in assent. She briefly closed her eyes as if pained by some thought and upon opening them, looked briefly at each of her old friends in turn.  
"I have only one thing to say: all the young senshi are to travel in groups of at least two at all times when not within the palace walls. Make sure to stress this to them as we all know they sneak out sometimes, although they know the rules. I hope this is favorable to everyone? Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go comfort my daughter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Entering after her quiet knock was anwered with a "come in", Usagi crossed the plush, white carpet to her daughter's bed. She sat herself down on the black bedding next to her preteen child. She looked straight into the dark girl's russet eyes that were at once so much like and unlike her own.  
There was fear there, yes, and sadness too. But mixed in the maelstrom of emotions, that solid kernel of spirit was unbroken. Shi was still strong after her encounter, stronger because of it. The mother smiled with pride and relief, glad that her little girl would be able to carry the world on her shoulders and not buckle under the pressure. It was difficult, but duty was unshakeable.  
All at once, Fushi fell into her mother's arms with a sob. The doe eyed woman held her, stroking her dark, loose hair.  
"Shh...It's okay. I'm here with you know; I'm only sorry I wasn't there for you earlier. My poor baby all alone!" she hugged her daughter tighter and then held her at arms length, a smile on her lips.  
"But I wasn't alone, mama. Someone was with me."  
The woman nodded, "I know. So, who is your guardian?"  
Here, the girl stopped, unsure whether to continue or not, "I-I don't know if I should tell you; you wouldn't even believe me if I did."  
"Well, when Sailor Venus' guardian arrives from Mau, all th eguardians will be blessed and swear the oaths. If you guardian will attend, we will honor it."  
"I will tell him, mama. Thank you."  
"Now, off to sleep with you, for it is long past your bed time," the pink haired mother tucked in her mysterious daughter and kissed her forehead.  
By the time she turned out the light, the girl was already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up, bungirl!" Rekkano Kanshaku tossed her black hair over her shoulder.  
The new Mars senshi's lavender streaks in her knee length hair matched her intense eyes. She was already taller thanher mother at fourteen, but she still retained the famous Martian temper.  
"A lady always walks with grace and dignity: she never hurries, Shaku-chan."  
Kanshaku gave her friend a look, "Yeah, whatever miss priss. You're my buddy for today and we're already late for training so hurry!"  
The other girls were already waiting for them. Even their instructors the unpredictable Asteroid Senshi were ready to go. As the tardy students seated themselves in the bleachers, Sailor Ceres stepped forward at a nod from her teammates.  
"Our last training session was a good start but, now, especially in light of recent events, we're going to be tougher on you. Also, I'd like to welcom Fushigiko to her first training session having been awakened just yesterday," she now nodded to Sailor Vesta who continued the instructions.  
"You will all pair up facing the targets at the far end of the field. Try to control your attacks; last time they went pretty wild."  
Sailors Pallas and Juno went among the girls and paired them together. Ry found herself with Irokeno Mitsukai, the new Sailor Venus and leader of the inner senshi. She had long, silver-blonde hair and mischievous aquamarine eyes. Her hair hung loose to her mid back,but her bangs were pulled backby red clips.  
"Hiya Ry-chan!" Mitsukai sqealed as she came over, "We get to be partners!"  
Ryouya smiled at the blonde. She seemed overly perky sometimes, but she had a very serious side and was the perfect general. She excelled in the dramatic, being even more talented than her famous idol mother.  
"Right!" Sailor Juno barked, "Get to work!"  
Transformation calls filled the air and the stadium hummed with energy. Ryouya went first and Mitsu quickly followed.  
"Venus Power, Make-up!" the blonde held up her light orange pen and molten gold spouted from it in a gilded fountain, covering her body. The metal cooled around her body, forming a magnificent golden statue, then burst away to reveal Sailor Venus in light orange and sunny yellow. "Do you want to go first?"  
Sailor Moon shook her head and the Senshi of Love prepared her attack.  
"Venus Lovely Knives!"  
A number of sharp, glistening pieces of silver energy flew from her hand and straight at the target. All of them, however, missed.  
Venus' mouth hung open, then she laughed self-conciously, "Oh well. Your turn now."  
Sailor Moon took a deep breath and removed her tiara. Shouting "Moon Tiara" she spun on her right foot. Then senshi released the shinning disk upon saying "Diamonds!"  
The spinning beam of light missed the targetand boomeranged back to the group of senshi. Sailors Jupiter and Uranus had to dive out of the way to avoid its crash landing on the very spot they were practicing. It exploded in sparkles and had to be pulled from the earth.  
She looked around, embarrased, but no one else had fared any better. The formally pristine field was charred, broken, and fried. No one was doing any better, except Sailor Gibbous Moon. Her "Moon Depression" hit the target dead on every time, much to the astonishment of Sailor Saturn, her partner, and the Solar Asteroids.  
"Wow! What's your secret?" Saturn asked, her heliotrope eyes wide in awe.  
"I dunno," Gibbous Moon shrugged, "You just need to concentrate, but at the same time, be relaxed."  
"Concentrate, but be relaxed," the petite senshi muttered to herself as she spun with her glaive, fuschia hair spinning around her.  
As the afternoon wore on, the girls greatly improved in the aiming of their magical attacks and their trainers decided to call it a day.  
Sailor Pallas smiled cheerily at the girls, "You all did very well today; you promise to be capable soldiers."  
The group detransformed and headed back to the palace, the dying sunlight lengthening their shadows. Mars and Moon were the last the leave as the bunhead was not happy with her improvement.  
"I just can't seem to get it to go where I want it to, Shaku-chan. It's so infuriating!"  
"Don't worry about it Ry; it's only our second training session you know."  
"Thanks. I guess we should head back. Wow, it got really dark all of a sudden," the white haired teen started out of the stadium and turned back to her friend, squinting into the dark, "Are you coming?"  
"Huh?" Shaku started out of a daydream, "Oh...yeah, I'm coming."  
"Okay, but don't do that again; you really creep me out sometimes, you know?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The woods were terrified. The beast charging throught the forest was so evil that thevery trees shuddered down to their roots. The leaves of little shrubs wavered in the deathly still air.  
The gakidou could smell its prey. The scent of magic, white magic, filled its nostrils and the thought of tearing into that pure flesh was almost intoxicating.   
He would not fail as the last soldier had. That had been an embarrassment to his regiment and to save face, he had volunteered for the next mission. But not unwillingly. He would enjoy every minute of his time spent in the Sunlit World.  
Tonight, he would feed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gates of the palace were in sight when an inhuman cry pierced the night. The two girls froze and looked at each other with terror-filled eyes. Ryouya mouthed to Kanshaku torun,but the priestess shook her head, choppy layers flying. Her feet wouldn't move even if she could be so cruel as to abandon her friend. The sound of something hungry coming quickly their way reached their ears and they catapulted into action.  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"  
"Mars Power, Make-up!"  
A huge fire ball sprouted from Shaku's crimson henshin wand and wrapped itself around her body. The liquid flame carressed her skin, filling her with power and burning away her clothes. The flames quickly died and revealed her crimson and lavender fuku. The two senshi caught sight of the thing as it broke the cover of the forest.  
"I think I'll take the first shot," Shaku nodded, "Mars Liquid Fire!"  
The fire senshi swept her arms out to the side and a huge sea of flickering flames sped across the gournd and towards the oncoming devil. It was knocked down and over come by the fire, dissapearing beneath their writhing fury.  
The girls' victory celebration did not last long, for the beast rose up from the inferno and charged towards them faster than ever. They stood paralyzed with fear, watching the hideous form draw closer and closer. But it stopped about five feet from them and cocked its head to the side, watching the young women intently. The thing blinked its bulbous blue eyes and licked thin, white lips with a black and scaley tongue.  
"Tasty ones of the Sun world," it rasped at the senshi showing lethally serated teeth, "Thank you for being my meal. You fight and make yourselves more tasty."  
"Moon Tiara Diamonds!"   
Sailor Moon had finally unglued her senses and threw her attack, hoping against hope that it wouldn't miss the demon only feet in front of them.  
The glowing disc hit the fiend in the mouth and exploded in sparkles, taking the creature with it.  
Picking up her tiara, Moon grabbed Sailor Mars' hand and ran with her into the palace. The two friends detransformed and collapsed in relieved sobs on the entryway steps.  
Ryouya's tears dried and her voice hardened, sounding dead in the glittering stairwell, "Shaku-chan, that thing wanted to eat us. It didn't want our energy or our pure hearts or our dreams. It wanted our _flesh_!" The teenager shuddered, "This is unlike anything our parents fought. What are we going to do?"  
Kanshaku shook her head, "I don't know. Believe in goodness and justice and truth I guess. Wouldn't the old Sailor Moon have said that? Use her strength that lies in you andwe will beat this new evil." The priestess stood, "I will speak to mymother about this. Maybe she will be able to discern something in the fire."  
Ryouya nodded dumbly and waved her best friend away. She sat for sometime on those silent stairs and what tortured thoughts ran through her head none know but she.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how do you like it this chapter? Are you getting scared? Don't worry, I'm scared too! Not really, but I wanted to make you feel better!  
~Jinjur 


	5. The Secret Revealed! Song of the Nighte...

Well, um, hold on a sec. ::rifles through voluminous papers:: I'm sure it was here somewhere... ::sighs:: Oh well, loyal readers, I was in possesion of a very important document for about a half hour. But my superior, who will not be mentioned, took the deed to Takeuchi-sama's soul from my under-fiend hands. Curse you Satan! ::shakes fist::  
  
The Secret Revealed! Song of the Nightengale.  
  
Several weeks passed. Shaku and Queen Rei had been unable to discern anything from the sacred flames except a pair of golden horns. They were lulled into a false sense of security by the many decades of peace and inactivity, honed instincts grown dull with disuse. It was asumed that some nearby lab had been illegally experimenting on animals and that the poor, mutilated beasts had gone mad and escaped, wreaking havoc as they went. All nearby labs had been thoroughly searched but the investigations had revealed nothing.  
  
Basking in the sun of the new spring, and the blissful peace they could enjoy, the Royal Moon family and a few of the other families went on a picnic into the country. Only the bare minimum of senshi was left behind. Eienou Korai had stayed behind to watch over the time gate and the Neptune and Uranus family was left as the main guard. Quiet Inzenrusui also stayed at the palace; recovering from a recent bout of illness, the girl found herself too weak to venture out with the rest. The pink haired teen decided to take advantage of the idyllic spring day and sit in her favorite part of the garden.  
  
That particular garden was the only one allowed to run wild. Only minimal work was done to the plants, just enough to insure their health. It was here, far from the main gardens of the palace and therefore from disturbances, that Zen sat wrapped in a warm blanket, feet propped on a whicker swing.  
  
The sun danced through the branches of an over-hanging oak. The leaves had just recently sprouted, the tree was full of their green rustling, and the sun glinted off their shimmering sheaths, making them seem alive on a windless day. The flowers were decked out in their finest: blues and pinks and oranges, all fighting each other for sun and glory. The riotous blooms kindly kept back from the beaten earth path and the mirrored crystal walls reflected back the mood of the whole scene, but with an alien quality that made it look as if you were looking through fathoms of green water at some marine utopia.  
  
At first, the only sound was the newly-sprung wind soughing in the branches of the tree, but, after a while, Zen became aware of a distant strain. The melody drifted erily in the cheerful garden, not matching the picture, but that of its ominous double. Haunting, the tune was obviously sung by a bird, but as different from all the birds the skinny teen had ever heard as fire was to water.  
  
She got up out of her chair and wandered the gardens, her curiosity overtaking her intent to rest. Wandering the labyrinthine paths, she would get at first closer to the song, but then it would fade, as if it ran from her. She exited the last garden and found herself standing before the wrought-silver gates. It came from the forest. The quiet one of the quadruplets was sure of this as she looked out through the gate, but she bit her lip in indecision. Inzen saw that she could be out and back in minutes; no one would notice her absence. But she had never deliberately disobeyed the rules to stay on its expansive grounds, especially now, peace or no peace. But now the song surged again, stronger than ever this time, and compelled her forward, like a marionette in a can-can line.  
  
Her lithe frame slipped throught the lattice work and the girl was soon within the cool confines of the trees. In the green vault, even her slippered footsteps echoed endlessly, turning into a pale hush, like the whisper of many dark robes in an empty cathedral. The song of the bird now had a distinctly preternatural feel: it pierced her bones with its mournful keen.  
  
The secretive teen was unsure where to turn, as the sound seemed to be emanating from the very trees now. Looking around at where she was, Zen became fearful. No where. The girl was utterly lost. Not only that, but the song had stopped as well.  
  
'This was a really bad idea,' she thought ruefully as she passed the same tree for what seemed the twentieth time, 'I've only been in these woods a few times; how could I have been so stupid?'  
  
Zen wracked her brain for anything she could remember about being lost, 'Hug a tree? No, no one would think to look for me here even after they noticed me missing. Moss grows on the north side of trees? No, Ami-san said that was an oldwive's tale.'  
  
The thoughts kept rushing through until the lavender eyed girl remembered that when you became lost and your legs grew tired, you walked in circles because you leaned on your dominant leg. She decided to lean to the left and, though she felt a little silly walking that way, she soon found herself in a familiar clearing.  
  
"I've been here before!" the normally mute teen shouted with excitement.  
  
All of a sudden, the song began again and the bird was right beside her. It was a velvety gray avian, the like of which Zen could only compare to a nightengale. This, however, looked nothing like the ones she had always seen.  
  
The animal cocked its head at her and seemed to study the girl before it flew onto a branch next to her head, "I thought you to be the Silent One, but your yell confused me for a moment. You are the one called Erishiumuno Inzenrusui, are you not?"  
  
The girl nodded dumbly and her two curls glistened in the sunshine. She could hardly believe this bird was talking to her! But, of course, Diana and Sin talked, and their little kitten Min did too.  
  
"H-how do you know my name? Who are you? How can you talk?"  
  
The bird made a face that Zen assumed was a smile and chirped brokenly, a laugh, "I know your name because I have been called to pledge my services to you: To guide, protect, and advise. My name is Mystery; I am come from the flocks of Elysium, hence my ability to speak."  
  
The girl's eyes went wide, "The flocks of Elysium, but that's where my father is from."  
  
The bird nodded, "Indeed. The creatures of Elysium have all taken an oath to protect the daughters of our favorite priest. It is our last great service to him." She stopped short, her feathers bristling until she looked twice her size. She turned to Zen with sad eyes, "Your sisters have been tested, now it is your turn. I'm sorry I cannot be of much help, but I can charm the gaikidou and slow his charge. Make towards the castle; get to open ground, then, face him. Now go!"  
  
As Zen ran, Mystery burst into song. It was the same hypnotic tune that had lured her into the woods and the teen found it hard to keep going. Then all of a sudden, a harmony entertwined with the main theme, urging her onward, and she ran with renewed speed and courage until she reached the open park before the gates. The pink-haired girl stood tall, ringlets pulling in the wind, waiting for her destiny to unfold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hina! Hinata!"  
  
"What is it Seikou?"   
  
Sei pointed down past the castle gates, "Look, it's Zen-chan! I thought she was sick, and what is she doing outside the palace?"  
  
Hina's gray-blue eyes narrowed, "I don't know, but I have a feeling we should get down there; she hasn't been awakened yet." She ran down the stairs at top speed, her golden-blonde braids flying out behind her.  
  
Seikou wasn't far behind, and the shorter girl caught up with her sister quickly, blue-green eyes shinning with concern. Her long, curly hair flowed out behind her as they neared their friend, and a monster broke the cover of the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zen-chan! Zen, get behind us!" the two outers had pulled out their henshin wands, sky blue and aquamarine metal.  
  
"Uranus Power, Make-up!"  
  
Hinata was enveloped by a column of blue sky and white cotton clouds. A wind sprung up and blew the picture away and she had become Sailor Uranus, clad in sky blue and deep gold.  
  
"Neptune Power, Make-up!"  
  
Her sister's call quickly followed and a whirlpool of dark water sprung up from her feet, churning around the teen. It dissappeared upwards and ended in a few bubbles showing Sailor Neptune in aquamarine and blue-green.  
  
They stood together in front of their pink-haired friend and shouted in the direction of the drukenly approaching fiend, "Guiding a new era we are the Stars of the Outer Solar System." Seikou stepped forward, "The Deep Sea Star, Sailor Neptune acts with elegance." Hinata stepped forward, "The Deep Space Star, Sailor Uranus acts with magnificence. Retreat if you treasure your life!"  
  
The creature was still a fair distance away and it looked up vacantly at the three girls. It seemed to not know where it was, but it quickly gathered it's wits and smiled hungrily at the young senshi.  
  
"You think I would turn back?" it laughed haughtily, "I will never be defeated by the likes of you! You are an easy kill; I won't even have to use my powers."  
  
"Huh! Easy kill this!" Uranus held her hand in the air and the sky seemed to pour into her hand, "Uranus Atmoshpere Shine!"  
  
"Neptune Vortex Spout!" water swirled down the sea senshi's arm, gathering about her hand.  
  
The two attacks were thrown simultaneously, sky blue and aquamarine planets spinning crazily towards the gakidou, and hit it full force. It struggled to it's feet, injured, but still alive and thirsting for their flesh.   
  
The sisters were astounded that their attacks hadn't finished it and were wearily preparing a second volley when a bright light that rivaled the sun exploded from behind them. The devil stopped dead and fell to the ground, cowering in fear and the outer senshi turned back to their friend who stood behind them.  
  
A yellow henshin pen hovered in the air in front of the teen and she looked back at her friends with unsurprised eyes. She grabbed its cool surface with a grin and held it above her head.  
  
"Quarter Moon Power, Make-up!"  
  
All sound seemed to be sucked out of the area and into Zen's henshin wand. Just as suddenly, a loud burst of song came out of its top in a tangible form, wrapping melodiously around her body. The music faded away, revealing Zen in a yellow and pale-pink and holding a small golden chest.  
  
Meanwhile, the demon had risen to its feet and was chanting arcane words in a low growl. A thick black energy snaked towards the senshi at breakneck speed.  
  
  
  
She held the box up solemnly and called out three words, "Quarter Moon Confidant!"  
  
The lid snapped open abruptly and it was as if everything was being sucked in. The black energy came straight for it and was pulled into the prison. A loud scream turned Uranus' and Neptune's attentions back to the gakidou and they opened their mouths in horror.  
  
The thing was slowly turning to dust as a black energy seeped out of its body and into the chest. With a click, everything returned to how it had been before except for the small pile of dust on the ground.  
  
"Minna, arigato for helping me. I'm afraid I wouldn't have been able to finish him without your help."  
  
The sisters nodded dumbly then face-faulted when Zen began opening the box.  
  
She smiled up at them, "Oh, don't worry: this soul has been cleansed now. It will return to the place where everything is born."  
  
A small wisp of silver energy came out of the box, heading upwards until it dissappeared in the light of the sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, everyone, yet another chapter of Daughters of the Moon. I'm working quite steadily on this one, but that's how it was with all the others I've started as well. Feel free to badger me about the next chapter, otherwise I might never get any work done!  
  
~Jinjur 


End file.
